Mental Help
by Taichi-Yamato4ever
Summary: One shot Tai is being his usual two year old self.... with a mature twist Yamato knows nothing about. Major major major editing job and MUCH better!


Disclaimer: Me equals No Own Digimon. Me equals Sad.  
I re-read this story and man, WAS IT SHITTY! (laughs)  
Therefore, I edited it. It's sorta the same basic plot but A LOT has been changed.  
'Twas called Payback... I changed it.  
Hope you like it this time!

* * *

"Come on Yama!" whined Taichi, pulling on his best friends' sleeve.

"Tai, we're fourteen! We are not going to ride the carousal!" Yamato crossed his arms and glared at Tai.

"_Please_ Yamato! For me?" Tai gave Yamato that horrible, yet oh-so adorable puppy look. His coffee brown orbs started to water with fake tears

"You are such a baby, Tai. I said no and I mean no." He turned his back on Tai. Somehow, when Tai's eyes get so big like that, Yamato can't help but get weak. _No, you don't fall in love with your best friend! As beautiful as he may be, he's your __best friend__ and he's __strait._

"Just once Yama! Like when we were kids! Remember? You were always scarred and I had to hold your hand the whole--"

"I get it!" Yamato spun around, his annoyance reflecting in his sapphire eyes. Taichi had seen Yamato over-react so many times; the thought of fear never crossed his mind. Other things did though. _**Omigosh! Brilliant Taichi! By making Yama pissed, I'm going to make him happy…. I love reverse psychology.**_

Taichi sprung unexpectedly at Yamato and pulled him into a huge bear-hug.

"What the--" Yamato stopped in the middle of his sentence. He had just felt Taichi's hand slide into his back pocket. He could have sworn he'd just felt, in that second, Tai's hand grab his ass, as well as his wallet. And then he was gone. Yamato looked arounf for Tai and found him at the tolken machines. He was right about one thing at least. _Damn him and his dirty tricks._

"Now you _have _to go on with me!" Tai said as Yamato stalked over to him. "You have no choice. You just payed both our ways."

_That boy….Seirously, one of these days…._

"I'm glad you're speachless. Now, come on. Move it mister!" Tai shoved Yamato through the gate. Finally, Yamato spoke.

"You do realize that you now owe me $73, don't you?"

"Not that you care anyway."

"Good point.

"Damn it!"

"What? What's wrong?" _Did I say something?_

"All the good horses are taken!"

"Oh, right." _Taichi, you moron. Here you are getting me all worried and you're just mad about a stupid plastic horse._

"I like my horses! Man, this sucks." Tai started to pout.

"Well, lets just wait until this turn is over," Yamato suggested.

"Yama, we can't! The conductor whatcha-ma-call-it-man is going on a lunch break. I can't wait that long!"

"Then lets's go in that." Yamato pointed to what looked like a sleigh, minus Santa and the reindeer.

Tai gasped. "I've never been on one of those before! Let's go!" Before Yamato's brain could comprehend it, Tai was pulling him by the hand and leading him to the carriage.

"Wow," Tai said as he sat down "it's comfy."

"It feels like any old bench to me." Yama said grumpily as the carousel started to move.

"Yama, you're so funny when you're grumpy." Taichi half ruffled, half-stroked Yamato's hair. Making him even more aggrivated.

"Don't touch my hair!" _But Yamato, you love it when he does that. __He's your best friend!_

"Why not? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Tai was being annoying on purpose. "Why?"

"Taichi!"

"Yama?" _**Tee hee hee. It's working!**_

"Stop it."

"Oh, time to get off!" Taichi said cheerfully.

"Thank God," Yamato whispered under his breath. They got off of the carousel and started walking. Where to, they had no idea.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're annoying me!"

"Why?"

"Because you won't shut _up_."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I can't understand your mind."

"Why?"

_Girr! You are so aggrivating!_ "Because, Tai. Just Because!"

"Why?"

"Because you are Taichi! And Taichi happens to be a person who has an amazingly complex mind with unthought of depths that extend to where no mortal being is able to communicate. And to understand his being, one has to be the Taichi in question. Taichi is simply Taichi and no one can match the composite of his mind except for me. Therefore I am not mortal."

"….What?"

"You have a brain, and it works well, you just rarely apply it."

"Right. Whatever."

"It's the truth."

"Where are we going?" Taichi stopped and looked around. Somehow they had ended up on the second floor of the mall without ever realizing they walked up the stairs.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go see a movie!" _**I'm still working on that plan and a dark movie theatre is the PERFET place!**_

"Okay. What movie?"

"Whatever one is out that looks good."

They ended up going to a romantic comedy. Yamato paid for the tickets and the food. Now Tai was up to $80.

"Taichi, I need to tell you something." Yamato was not sure about Tai's feelings towards him, but Tai needed to know about him.

"Okay."

"Taichi, I…I'm gay."

"I know." He said it so cooly, like it was nothing new to him.

"Wha…HOW?"

"Yama, do you really think that I can't tell when my _best friend_ is gay? It's obvious to me. I spend so much time with you."

Yamato was stumped. Taichi had a point, but…. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I…well…. I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me."

He was being so sweet. How could Yamato ignore the words that were practally bursting from his mouth when they were so true?They were what he wanted. What he was waiting for. But Taichi got there first.

"Yama," He said. "Follow me." He stood up, taking Yamato by the hand and leading him to the back of the theatre where there was a cushined bench. They sat down. A bit too close to be just friends. "I need to tell you something too."

Yamato's heart was pounding in his throat. Was this it? Was Taichi going to leave him, or was he…. _No. There's no way that Taichi is gay. He's gone, forever._

"It's okay." Yamato was crying. "I understand. You don't have to say anything." _He's gone. Lost forever. Maybe he'll stay with me. I know it would be ackward, but I need him_. _Does he need me?_ Yamato could only stand to loose his love. Not his best friend too

Taichi bopped Yamato on the head. "You could have had a Taichi. (A/N: Ever seen those V8 commercials?) A long time ago. But you had to keep your secret in for so long." A smile played across Taichi's lips and they found Yamato. So many things were racing through their minds. Yamato was in disbelief. But he knew it was true. Meant to be. He responded to Taichi's kiss by taking Tai by the waist and pulling him closer. _**I KNEW IT! He **__does__** kiss really good when he's in a bad mood!**__**Wonder what it's like if he's really ha…. Wait. He is really happy. Hmm…. If this is good, what's it like if he's pissed?**_ They broke apart after a few seconds and looked at one another.

"I love you, Yama," Taichi whispered.

"I love you to, Taichi," Yamato whispered back.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … …

(Hah, you thought it was over!) After the movie:

"You know what I've decided, Yama?" The new coupl was walking out of the theatre, hand in hand.

"No, what have you decided Tai?"

"I've decided we need a name."

"…. A _name. _I already have one, thanks. It's Yamato."

"No, I mean like a celebrity name. There was Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie which was 'Brangelina' and 'Spederline' which was Britney Spears Kevin Federline."

"There is no way I'm going to have a nickname."

Taichi ignored Yamato. "What about 'Yamachi?' _Yama_to and Tai_chi. _Or we could be 'Taito.' _Tai_chi and Yama_to._ I like that one. It sounds better. What about you?"

Yamato just stared at him. "You need some seirous mental help."

* * *

How did I do?  
Was it better?  
PLEASE comment!  
I love people who do that!  
THANK YOU!!!


End file.
